


i just wanna dance with you

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, just a buncha oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: A collection of oneshots mainly focusing around Greenelan or Emma and Alyssa. Occasionally will include the other kids or the Bway squad. Some of these oneshots will be really short, some will be really long, I'm just a poor lesbian with no sense of consistency.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Emma taking Alyssa to watch the sunrise because it's special to her :D

Alyssa groaned at the insistent buzzing and ringing coming from her cellphone, it was Six-Fucking-AM on a Saturday and Alyssa was very much going to not pick it up. Well, she wasn’t going to, until she heard the ringtone that was sounding from the phone once her brain was less foggy. Why the fuck was Emma calling her so early?

Alyssa sat up and answered the phone, answering in a groggy and hoarse voice; “Emma if you’re not being murdered right now I’m going to be the person to murder you, it’s six am on a fucking saturday.”

“Come outside.” Emma replied, completely ignoring Alyssa’s question.

“So you can kidnap me? It’s still dark out?” Alyssa scoffed, but she stood up anyways and went to go change into a shirt and sweatpants. “Also my hairs a mess.”

“Alyssa, that’s a fucking lie, you wake up with perfect hair every morning.” Alyssa could hear the smile in Emma’s voice as she walked downstairs. She opened the front door and looked through the slowly rising darkness for Emma.

“Get in.” Emma said, opening the passenger door for her.

“Oh, you’re  _ actually  _ going to kidnap me.” Alyssa blinked, before entering the car. Emma got in, and started driving to the only hill in Edgewater. 

“We’re just in time.” Emma grinned, her truck pulling up to a lone bench on the cliffside, that overlooked Edgewater. Alyssa’s only been up here a few times, but it was maybe the loveliest view in town. “Uh, I should explain.” Emma pointed to the distance, towards the sun peeking out. “I wanted to take you to watch the sunrise.”

Alyssa raised a confused eyebrow. “You woke me up so early to bring me here? Why?”

Emma gulped. “It’s dumb, I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I’ll drop you off hom-”

“No!” Alyssa shouted. “Sorry, I mean, it’s not dumb.” She gripped Emma’s hand. “Let’s watch.” She smiled. Emma returned the gesture and walked over to the bench. Once the two were situated, Emma leaned her head on Alyssa’s shoulder.

“Can I explain why I uh- woke you up so early for this?” Emma mumbled. Alyssa nodded. “When I was ten, before my grandpa..” She trailed off, deciding she didn’t want to say the word. “He used to bring me up here every weekend and he’d bring snacks and we’d watch the sunrise together, and then he’d drive me back in his pickup truck and we’d have breakfast. It was the best part of my week, actually. I was thinking about him yesterday and I remembered and- I don’t know, it was like on instinct. I thought about you and realized I love that feeling. Sharing a place so special to me with someone I love-” Emma paused. “Oh, shit, wait-”

“Emma?” Alyssa whispered.

“I love you, Alyssa.” Emma mumbled. “If that’s okay.”

“I love you too.” Alyssa smiled at how natural the words felt. Emma looked at her in disbelief, and then surged forward, capturing Alyssa in a gentle kiss. Alyssa’s smile grew wider and she cupped Emma’s cheek. Then she pulled back. “Wait, if he drove you back in his pickup truck, is that-” She gestured towards Emma’s pickup.

Emma nodded. “He gave it to me in his will.” 

Alyssa smiled softly. Alyssa watched Emma stare at the sunrise, the light reflecting beautifully off her face. Alyssa wanted to yell it off this hill, off every rooftop and mountain. From the bottom of the sea, to the top of the sky, Alyssa wanted everyone to hear her say she loved Emma Nolan. One day, Alyssa would let the world know she loved Emma. Even if that day wasn't today. For now, she was content watching the sun rise over Edgewater with her.

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to I'll Cover You and went... greenelan... (Im gonna post the angsty one shot next but here's some fluff to hold y'all over.)

“It’s a new years party!” Barry said in offense. “Everyone’s sang, I’m sure you know some sort of romantic duet?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Barry, I-“ Alyssa began to protest, until Emma tugged on her arm and smiled, dragging her off to the side while giving her broadway dad a thumbs up. “Emma, what?”

“I know what song to sing!” Emma grinned.

“Okay?” Alyssa laughed. “Do I know it?”

“Remember when Trent made us both watch Rent and you loved it?”

“ _ You _ loved it, Emma.”

“Let’s sing ‘I’ll Cover You.’” Emma looked excited. Alyssa couldn't help but smile back.

“Okay.” Alyssa chuckled. Emma’s eyes lit up and suddenly she was being dragged to the middle of the living room and pulling up Barry’s karaoke app on his TV and finding the song. Once the music began, Alyssa recognized the tune from when she’d watched the movie, but she still had to glance back at the lyrics. Something told her Emma knew every word though.

Alyssa started off mumbling and slow, hesitant.

_ “Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter _

_ Just pay me back with one thousand kisses _

_ Be my lover, I’ll cover you.” _

Emma jumped into her part of the song almost immediately, not looking at the screen, instead she held her mic tightly and gazed at Alyssa. 

“ _ Open your door, I’ll be your tenant. _

_ Don’t got much baggage to lay at your feet” _

Emma gave a smile of infectious happiness, and extended a hand, which Alyssa took. 

“ _ But sweet kisses I’ve got to spare. _

_ I’ll be there, and I’ll cover you.” _

It was kind of surprising how confident Emma had been after prom all those months ago. She supposed she had Angie to thank for that, especially with Emma’s performing. Alyssa realized it was time for her to sing along with Emma, so she smiled right back at her girl and began the next verse, occasionally glancing at the screen.

“ _ I think they meant it when they said you can’t buy love _

_ Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love. _

_ One life, be my life.” _

Emma turned Alyssa around and pulled her close while the instrumentals played. Alyssa smiled.

“ _ Just slip me on, I’ll be your blanket. _

_ Wherever, whatever, I’ll be your coat.” _

Alyssa glanced at the word ‘king’ on the screen, and quickly changed pronouns for her next line with only minor fumbling. She rested one hand on Emma’s shoulder, the other holding her mic.

“ _ You’ll be my- queen, and I’ll be your castle.” _

She heard Emma chuckle, then mimicked Alyssa’s action, but resting her hand on Alyssa’s waist instead.

“ _ No, you’ll be my queen, and I’ll be your moat.” _

_ “I think they meant it when they said you can’t buy love. _

_ Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love. _

_ One life, all my life.” _

Alyssa glanced at the words on the screen while falling into slow-dancing with Emma while they sang. The familiar kind of dance she’d danced with Emma so many times before, simple swaying.

“ _ I’ve longed to discover something as true as this is.” _

Alyssa paused and took a breath. She meant every word she was singing, and began to understand why Emma chose this song.

Alyssa and Emma sang different parts at different times for the next verse.

“ _ So with a thousand sweet kisses,”  _ Emma sang.

_ “If you’re cold and you’re lonely”  _ Alyssa blushed.

_ “I’ll cover you.” _

_ “With a thousand sweet kisses,”  _ Emma spun both of them around this time.

_ “You’ve got one nickel only.”  _

_ “I’ll cover you.” _

_ “With a thousand sweet kisses.”  _ Alyssa smiled and leaned in closer.

_ “When you’re worn out and tired,”  _ Emma breathed, eyes darting to Alyssa’s lips.

_ “With a thousand sweet kisses, _ ” Alyssa put a hand on Emma’s cheek.

“ _ When your..” _ Emma paused, then shook her head. “ _ -Heart has expired,” _

_ “I’ll cover you.”  _ Alyssa stepped back, running her hand down Emma’s arm and then looked towards the Broadway gang, and Emma remembered there was an audience here. She tried to focus on singing.

“ _ Oh, lover. I’ll cover you.” _ They both sang, gently holding each other's hand now, until Alyssa yanked Emma closer, dipping her with one hand.  _ Damn. She’s strong.  _ Emma thought.

“ _ Oh lover, I’ll cover you.”  _

They looked into the audience and was met with the applause of the four actors, Sheldon, and Mr. Hawkins.

“Why aren’t these two co-stars on Broadway again?” Sheldon joked loudly.

“Because if they were they’d accidentally make out every night.” Barry rolled his eyes.

“Gross.” Emma squinted. 

“He’s not wrong.” Alyssa shrugged.

“Alyssa!” 

“What?”

  
  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Alyssa have an awkward conversation post-Alyssa Greene and pre-Barry is going to prom. Greg tries to make things less awkward.

Emma Nolan didn’t want to talk to Alyssa Greene right now.

Well, that’s at least what Emma would say if you asked her. But if you for some reason knew telepathy, or were just really good at reading her (Alyssa was good at that, Emma thinks. But she shouldn’t be thinking about Alyssa right now) you’d know that’s not exactly true. Really, Alyssa Greene was the person Emma Nolan wanted to talk to the most. But it was a talk she’d been avoiding, since she broke up with Alyssa. That’s right, she broke up with Alyssa, not the other way around. She shouldn’t  _ want _ to talk to Alyssa. The entire point of breaking up with her is she didn’t want to talk to Alyssa. 

It seems that didn’t quite matter, because stupid  _ Greg  _ was dragging her towards Alyssa anyways. They’d just been walking, and Emma tried to ignore her own heart when she glanced at Alyssa. Greg raised an eyebrow, mumbling an excuse to go talk to Alyssa (not that he needed one, the two were still best friends) before pulling her along. She was even a bit mad at Greg, he knew she didn’t want to think about Alyssa right now. There was too much going on, with her plan and the fact she was about to go tell the actors about it. But he knew her better than she did at the moment. He knew she wanted this, so in a way she’d thank him if she wasn’t mad at him.

“Hey, Alyssa!” Greg smiled brightly, ignoring the visible nerves in Alyssa she got at the sight of Emma. Emma ignored it too, looking to the side and taking a step back.

“Hey, Greg.” Alyssa smiled warmly, then turned to Emma. “Hey..” She trailed off, like she didn’t even have the right to say Emma’s name anymore. Emma would’ve scoffed but instead she looked down.

“Hi, Alyssa.” Emma mumbled. Greg and Alyssa entered into clever and calm small talk. Emma didn’t dare to look up, if Emma looked up there was a chance Alyssa would be looking to. Emma wasn’t quite sure she’d be able to be mad at Alyssa if she looked into her eyes. The last time Emma looked into Alyssa’s eyes, she saw Alyssa’s heart shatter, she saw Alyssa break. She remembers hearing sobs when she turned the corner, and Emma had felt bad. 

“My moms freaking out, about all this bad press and I don't know what she thought would happen- She’s dragging me into it now, I’m just- I’m so sick of it.”

This time Emma did scoff. “If you didn’t want your mom to get bad press, why would you tag along with her on the thing that, oh, you know, got her all the bad press?”

At this, Alyssa’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I had nothing to do with the fake prom, Emma.” Alyssa said carefully. “I’m not having this conversation with you again.”

“Of course you aren’t.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” Emma grumbled, tapping her shoe against the floor. “I’m gonna go.” She turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Greg said quickly, pulling on Emma’s wrist. She sighed and turned to face the two again. “Did you hear about what happened at 24-mart?”

Emma and Alyssa looked at eachother, and then back at him, tilting their heads.

“Apparently, as Kevin says, and I quote, ‘Mr. Pecker opened our minds and taught us about how Jesus Christ loves all’.”

Gears turned in Emma’s head. “Trent?”

“Yea, him.” Greg smiled.

“These Broadway actors may be one of my favorite things that’s ever happened to this town.” Alyssa chuckled, looking towards Emma. Emma laughed back, and for the first time since they broke up, they fell into a comfortable silence after the laughter died down.

“One of the best, yea.” Emma smiled softly, before looking down and gripping the straps of her bookbag. “I do uh, have to go, though. Speaking of the actors, I need to talk to them about something.” Emma contemplated continuing or leaving it at that. “Another prom.”

Alyssa’s eyes widened. “Another prom?” 

Emma’s eyes lit up. “Yea. I have this plan and everything, and first I need to tell the actors about it so they don’t accidentally get involved again because this is my thing, my story, I just wish-”  _ you’d share it with me _ . Is what Emma wanted to say. “-people actually listen,” is what she said instead. “That people realize they were wrong and  _ want  _ to throw a kickass, inclusive prom. For every gay kid in Indiana who wants to go.” Emma’s grin slowly decreased. She felt awkward. This felt wrong, it felt wrong talking about a prom to Alyssa, who she wasn’t even going to the prom with. “So, I should get going.” Emma said, a little sad.

“I’ll hang out with Alyssa for a bit, and meetup back at the house later.” Greg smiled.

“Alright, bye Greg, bye-” Emma looked at Alyssa with a soft, vulnerable gaze. She wanted to surrender right now, and beg for her back. But she didn’t. Instead, she gulped. “Bye, ‘Lys.”

“Bye, Em.” Alyssa smiled right back, and it took all of Emma’s strength to walk away. It wasn’t as hard as walking away the first time- that was the hardest thing Emma’s ever had to do, if she thinks about it. But Emma wanted to run back into Alyssa’s arms and apologize and ask to go to prom with her, but she didn’t. She wasn’t going to force Alyssa to come out. She knew what she said the first time, it hurt too much to have all of her hopes shut down. To have the one thing she was wishing for and looking forward too taken away from her. 

So, Emma walked away, and she didn’t look back. She had a prom to make, she had a cause. It was her time to tell her story herself, instead of letting everyone else do it for her. Emma Nolan was determined.

  
  



	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll gang

Nothing made Alyssa feel happier than waking up next to Emma Nolan. But waking up to Emma dancing around their bedroom to _ Wild Heart _ in nothing but the We’re All Lesbians t-shirt Barry gave her and her boxers was definitely a close second. 

Alyssa didn’t know exactly what caused her to stir awake, maybe Emma accidentally sang along loud enough to get her up, but she was glad that she wasn't asleep. Especially with how cute Emma looked right now. Her fiance paused to sing softly along while grabbing flannel and buttoning it up. 

“_ When everything has changed, and now it’s only you that matters. _” Emma sang softly and meaningfully, just like she always had. All the music Emma listened too wasn’t just beats and sounds to fill her head- it all meant something to her, every note she sang or played, every piece of music she heard. It all held a place in her heart. Emma Nolan was extraordinary.

“_ I will find, any way to your wild heart. _” Alyssa mumbled sleepily, grinning at the other. Emma stared at her for a second as the music continued, before she really processed Alyssa was awake and fumbled to turn her phone off. 

“Oh. Hey.” Emma smiled softly, trying to look less awkward by leaning against their dresser. But with her messy hair, red face, and the fact she was wearing nothing but a half buttoned up flannel, a t-shirt, and boxers, she wasn’t helping her case.

Alyssa slowly got up and walked over, gently grabbing Emma’s hand with one of her own and unpausing the song with the other. Then she let it rest on Emma’s shoulder. “Dance with me, Em.”

Emma smiled. “This isn’t a song to slow dance too, Alyssa.” But she let her hand move to Alyssa’s waist anyways. 

“Every song is a song to slow dance to.” Alyssa smiled.

_ They boarded up the windows and the doors to my house _

_ No one will ever read the letters or the lies that I told _

_ From the years I was changed _

_ By crooked hearts _

_ Why did they have to go and do us like that? _

_ Why did they have to go and run from the dream far away _

“Were we there? Was I brave?” Emma sang softly, letting herself get lost in the feeling of her future wife.

Alyssa smiled. “So why didn’t you put on sweatpants before getting up and bursting into song?”

Emma opened her eyes and chuckled. “Life’s better if you live it in your boxers.”

“Hm. I’m quoting you on that.”

“Please don’t.”

Alyssa chuckled. “What do you say we make breakfast together?”

“Long as you don’t blow it up,” Emma hummed, going to turn off the song. “But I tutored you in chemistry, I can tutor you in cooking.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow. “We spent most of that ‘tutoring’ making out.”

“Well, sadly we can’t repeat that, because if we make out while trying to cook we _ will _burn our apartment down, and I’m not giving up this life. Not when it’s just begun.” Emma smiled, pulling Alyssa in close and gently kissing her. Alyssa smiled when she pulled away.

“Good, because I’m never going to give up this life I’m starting with you. This is us, Emma. This is pure us. I’m so happy we got here.”

“To think, two years ago I was writing a song to ask you out to prom with.” Emma smiled, resting her forehead against Alyssa’s.

“I’m so happy you did. Even if we had to wipe away all the dirt and shit to get to our happy ending, we’re living it. We’re living our happily ever after right now, and honestly, you know what, Em?”

Emma hummed in curiosity and gently closed her eyes.

“As long as I’m with you,” Alyssa continued. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna stop living it.”

  
  



End file.
